Kurama's Big Day
by Adella Avalon
Summary: Sorry if I give a summary it will give away what the story is about. You have to read and find out. I will tell you this it happens a year after my cuzin's (Hoybakbe) story No need to wait and the paths unwind. So read the story and please leave a review.
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho i only own the character Adella. Cause i made her up. Cherry belongs to my cuz Hoybakbe. well enjoy.  
  
Adella's wedding  
  
(Shopping)  
  
It was a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon as Adella Avalon is meeting her best friend Cherry Tachikawa at Blossom park. On her way, Adella spotted her fiance, Yoko Kurama, and his best friend, Hiei Jaganshi. Adella and Kurama have been engaged for a year with their wedding in Makai coming up in two weeks. She stopped and gave a cheerful smile, "Hey, Kurama!"   
  
"Hello Adella", replied Kurama as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
"I'm heading over to meet Cherry at Blossom park right now. Were going shopping for my Wedding dress."   
  
"That's great! Can I come?" asked Kurama in a voice of sarcasm.   
  
Adella giggled, "Your not suppose to see my dress till the wedding, so no, sorry. I'm late, so I have to go. Love ya!"  
  
When Adella got to Blossom park, she saw Cherry sitting on the edge of the stone bridge that crosses over the creek. Adella walked up to her, "Hey Cherry."   
  
"Oh, hey Adella. Are you ready to go shopping for your dress?" Cherry said with a soft voice.   
  
"Yep I was born ready."  
  
After about ten minutes they found themselves at a huge store filled with wedding dresses. Adella saw a few that she liked, but they didn't fit her image. Finally, she saw the perfect one in the middle of one of the racks. It was a strapless dress with little white flowers lining the top and a powder blue bow in the back. She tried it on and loved it.  
  
When they got back to Adella's apartment, Kurama and Hiei were sitting on the couch watching TV. Adella and Cherry greeted their guys with hello kisses then ran off to the bedroom. Once the wedding dress was hidden, they returned to the living room.   
  
"How was your day of shopping?" Kurama put his arm around Adella as she sat down next to him.   
  
"It's was great," answered Adella with a big smile.   
  
After awhile, Hiei and Cherry left for home. Kurama deicided to stay so he could spend time on his own with Adella. He was the first to break the silence, "I was so glad when you agreed to marry me."   
  
Adella looked up at Kurama with romance in her eyes and layed her head on his shoulder. They sat there on the couch for almost an hour. Kurama decided it was time for him to leave. Adella took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas, then went to sleep. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho i only own the character Adella. Cause i made her up. Cherry belongs to my cuz Hoybakbe. well enjoy.  
  
Meeting  
  
Adella opened her blue eyes to the sound of the telephone ringing on her nightstand next to the bed. "Hello?" Adella answered in a groggy voice.   
  
"Hey Adella! It's Kieko! Sorry if I woke you up."  
  
"Oh, it's alright."   
  
"Well, ummm... I just called to see if you were up and ready for the meeting today," Keiko had a feeling Adella had forgotten.   
  
"I'm not really ready yet, but I'll be in a few minutes."   
  
"We'll all be at your apartment in twenty minutes," informed Keiko.   
  
"That's fine with me," Adella said happily. "Bye Kieko."   
  
"Bye."   
  
As she hung up the phone, Adella looked at the clock and it was 8:30 AM. (They'll be here at 8:50) She thought to herself. Adella headed for the shower then got dressed and brushed her long chestnut colored hair.   
  
By the time she had finished, Cherry bursted through the door with Yukina, Keiko, and Botan following, "Ukari! We're here!"  
  
"Hey girls! How are you?" Adella poked her head out from behind the bedroom door.  
  
"Just fine," answered Yukina with a smile.   
  
They all took a seat on the couch in the living room.   
  
Adella came out to host the meeting, "Okay! Here's what I had planned for the wedding." She continued with the procedure of the ceremony. After rehearsing twenty times, Adella was content with how the girls would perform.   
  
Finally, it was lunchtime and they decided to go out and eat. They stepped outside only to find Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama in his black Escalade pulling up to curb in front of the girls.   
  
"Hey guys!" greeted the girls, "We're heading out to eat."   
  
"Hop in and we'll go with you," offered Kurama. The girls got into his car and buckled up. "So, where to?"  
  
"Ummm ...someplace nice," suggested Cherry, "to celebrate for the wedding."  
  
"I'm craving Italian food," brought up Adella. Everyone agreed.   
  
After lunch, they went to Blossom Park. All the couples split up and decided to meet back at the stone bridge. 


	3. Toguro's escape

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho i only own the character Adella. Cause i made her up. Cherry belongs to my cuz Hoybakbe. well enjoy.  
  
(Toguro's escape)  
  
It is Sunday morning on the week of Adella's wedding. She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Botan bursted through the door. "Good morning Adella!"   
  
"Morning Botan," greeted Adella, "So what brings you here?"   
  
"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to let you no that the decorations are ready for your wedding," Botan smiled.   
  
"That's great news! Would you like some breakfast?" offered Adella.  
  
Botan gladly accepted the offer, "Sure! It smells so yummy!"   
  
Adella and Botan sat down at the dining table and ate. Afterwards, they went to Cherry's apartment to wake her up and go shopping for a wedding cake.   
  
When Adella returned to her apartment, teenage Koenma was sitting on her sofa.   
  
"Uh, hey Koenma," Adella was suprised to see him.   
  
"Hi! Well, I come here bringing good news and bad news. Which one do you want to here first?" Koenma continued without giving a chance for a reply, "I'll go with the bad news first. Do you remeber Toguro?" Koenma started.   
  
"Yes of course why?" Adella asked.   
  
"He has escaped from the tree of doom that he was held in. Toguro is in the Reikai right now, but he has no way of getting to Ningenkai."   
  
Adella stood in shock, "I can't belive that! How can anyone escape Kurama's tree of doom. What's the good news?"   
  
"Well, the part about the fact that he can't get here to Ningenkai was the good news. You have to stop him. Contact the others and call for a meeting right away." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.   
  
Adella got on the phone and called everyone over to her apartment. Kurama was the first to arrive.   
  
"Adella, are you alright?"   
  
Adella just stared at him then began to cry and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Yusuke and the others showed up and walked through the open doorway, "What happened to her?"   
  
"I don't know. I got here and she started crying."   
  
Adella looked up with streams of tears running down her face, "Toguro has escaped." 


	4. Back ro Reikai and the big battle

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho i only own the character Adella. Cause i made her up. Cherry belongs to my cuz Hoybakbe. well enjoy.  
  
(Back to Reikai)  
  
Everyone was quiet as Adella sat there crying in Kurama's arms. "Adella, what did Koenma say he wants us to do," Yuske said as he broke the silence. Adella stopped crying and told them "Koenma wants us to find a way to stop him from destroying and killing people" "Gee, how are we supose to do that if we couldn't stop him the last time." Yuske replied. Hiei was the next to speak. "He must be alot stronger than the last time if he was able to escape Kurama's tree of doom." Kurama just sat there holding Adella in his arms while in serious thought. "Hey Kurama what are you thinking about over there," Kuwabara said in a tone of questioning. "Oh it's nothing really." "I know you better than that Kurama whats wrong." Adella said in a tone of worry. Kurama sighed in defeat "Well since Toguro has no way of getting here we have to go there." "So whats wrong with that," Cherry said as she cut Kurama off. "Well once we get there how are we soppose to defeat him." "We can't just stand there." "You have a good point" Cherry agreed. 'Well we should think of a good plan." she added. "There is no time," Botan said as she inturped everyones train of thought. "She's right we have to go now." Adella said. "Well then what are we standing around here for" Kuwabara said as he rushed out of Adella's apartment. "Well we mine as well fall the doofes," Hiei said with a smirk. I heard that you 1/2 pint Kuwabara said form the bottom of the stares. Everyone left Adella's Apartment Heading towards the Spiritworld potal.  
  
Once in Reikai they all had to find Tuguro. They headed to the spot where Toguro was held in the tree of doom. And once they got there sure enough Toguro was standing there waiting for them. "It's about time Urameshi" Toguro started. "I was wondering how long it would take you and your flunkies to get here." "Who are you calling flunkies," Adella, Kurama, Cherry and Hiei said as they stepped up changing into there demon forms. Before Toguro stood 4 powerful demons. Adella attacked with her rose whip. It hit Toguro but he recovered quickly. He pumped himself up with 80% of his spirit energy and ran towards Adella and hit her sending her flyin into many trees behind her. "Adella!" Yoko Kurama yelled as Adella hit a huge tree that stopped her from flying back anyfarther. Adella got up and headed back towards the battle. "How dare you do that to her you pig," Cherry said while charing up for her 05 inpules attack. She had fired at him but he deflected the attack with his arm sending the attack hitting a huge rock. Then he again he sped towards Cherry and hit her sending her flying into the air. Once in the air jumped up hitting Cherry several times before grabbing her and througing her towards the gound.   
  
Cherry had landed and made a huge hole in the ground. Hiei looked at the whole his wife had made and gave Toguro a look of anger Hiei jumped up and attacked him but Toguro turned around and sent him towards the ground just as he did to Cherry. Finally it was Yuske's and Kuwabara's Kuwabara had drawn his spirit sword and told Yuske to fire his spirit gun towards his back so he could have more speed just like the way he did the first time they fough Toguro. So Yuske fired his spirit gun and it sent Kuwabara towards toguro with great speed. Toguro had no time to dogde and kuwabara stuck his spirit sword in Toguro and the moved so Yuskes Spirit gun can take effect. Both attacks hit Toguro and he fell to his knees. Toguro said "Do you think you could defet me that easily" as he stood up. Toguro had gave them a powerful punch send the boys back on to there backs. Finally Yoko Kurama was the only one left standing. The Yoko Kurama I suspect a much better fight from you then these amitures gave me. Yoko had an idea on how to defeat him but h had to get him to stay still. Kurama had unleashed the blood sucking Makai plant. Togruo had seen it before and said "That was the same plant you used on Karasu." "You got him to stay still but how will you do that with me." Yoko Kurama started to tell him "This match ends now."   
  
Toguro was about to jump up and attack Kurama when he was stung by a rose whip. The sting stopped Toguro from moving. Once he stopped moving Kurama had released the blood sucking plant towards Toguro and it sucked his blood dry. Then toguro lad there looking dead Kurama new since he was eternal he was still alive. "You will have to love like a dried up prune now." Since you are eternal you will have to live like that for the rest of your life." Then Kurama unleashed another tree of doom and it devoered Toguro whole. (He won't be able to escape anymore). Kurama thought to himself. Then he wondered what had made toguro stay still he never unleashed his rose whip. Then He looked over to were Toguro was standing and saw Adella in her human form standing there with a smile on her face. When Adella woke it was Monday morning. She was wondering how she wound back to her apartment. She had got in the shower and dressed when everyone one had popped in her apartment. Kurama had walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling Adella," Kurama said after breaking of the kiss. I'm feeling great. she replied. "Thats Great" everyone replied. Everyone had hung out for a while till the decided to out. They had wanted to go to blossom park. Once they got there each couple had split up heading there own ways. Adella and Kurama were under a big oak tree talking "I can't belive our wedding is already 5 days away. I can't wait." Adella said with joy. Kurama looked at her and smiled. After that they all headed home. 


	5. Preperation

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho i only own the character Adella. Cause i made her up. Cherry belongs to my cuz Hoybakbe. well enjoy.  
  
Preperation  
  
It was Saturday morning the day of the wedding and Adella was about to leave the apartment.   
  
"Hey Ukari," Cherry said opening the door before Adella could get to it. "To day is the big day feeling nervous," Cherry said with a look of questioning on her face. "Not really," Adella replied. "I think everything will be fine," she added. "oh okay lets go" Cherry said while dragging Adella out the door. They hopped into Adella's red Eclipse and drove off towards the Hotel. Adella went up to the room she had rented for her to get ready in. Keiko, Yuske, Kuwabara and Yukina had arrived. Then they had split up girls heading towards Adella's room and Boys over to Kurama's. When The Girls had arrived at Adella's room they saw she wasn't there. Kieko looked around and saw a note on the bed.   
  
Hey Girls   
  
Cherry and I are on the top floor, The penthouse. We are setting up for the reception. Cherry told me the boys are downstairs setting up for the ceremony. Well, see you soon.  
  
Adella and Cherry  
  
"There in the penthouse setting up for the reception." Kieko said to the girls. "Lets head up there and help" When they got to the penthouse they saw all the tables set up with a beautiful flower arrangement in the middle of the table. The flowers had little tags sticking out of the middle. Each table had a different name on it. The long one in the middle in front of the dance floor said love. The other one had the words Kindness, Caring, Happiness, Joyful, Humility and Patience. Adella Looked up from the Kindness table she was sitting at preparing the items to place one the table. "Hey girls" "Oh hey," Cherry Added. "Looks like you have everything taken care of hear" said Kieko. "Yeh I guess you can say that." Adella replied. "Do you still need help with anything?" Yukina offered to Adella. "Um.......Well not really i just have to place the buubles, scorlls and the name tags on there and we are done." "Oh Okay well wut do you want us to do." Keiko asked. "Get ready" Cherry answered for Adella. "Yup thats it." "Okay Well get ready." Yukina And Keiko replied. With That the rushed of towards the room rented for there prepeation. Cherry meet up with them later. Adella Headed over to he room to perpare as well. 


End file.
